as they kiss consume twilight: Bella and Edward
by Larlyn062509
Summary: Bella was your average teenager, until she turned 17. Thats when her whole world changed. She was now the chosen one, the slayer. Her objective in life: kill vampires. Will she do her job? Or will she risk everything, even her own life for Edwards?
1. Chapter 1

Bella always thought she was normal. That is until she turned 17. Her whole life changed. She was different from other girls. She was the slayer, The chosen one. Her mission in life: Kill vampires. But what happens when she meets Edward Cullen and his family? Would she risk it all, even her own life to be with the one she loves?

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! I groaned as I smacked everything but my alarm. It was 6:30am and time for my first day of school. A new town and school same as always. My name is Bella, Bella Swan to be exact. I have probably been to more schools in the past year than any army brat you have ever met. I was used to it by now. My dad was the new chief of police here. I'm really just your average teenager. Except for one thing, I'm the slayer. My mission in life is to kill one thing: vampires. I never believed in those types of things but obviously I was wrong in doing so. I didn't choose this job, it chose me. But anyways back to my story.

You must be wondering where I live. Most people do. Forks, Washington the population 3,221 people. Well 3223 including my dad and me. I quickly hopped into the shower to start my day. Straightened my hair and put on the usually amount of make-up. As I finished my mascara I noticed that it was almost 7:45am. I hurried and grabbed my bag and was out the door and starting my truck in no time. My dad had given me it for my 16th birthday. It was a 1998 ford ranger. Red in color and in really good condition I loved it. It took me about 10 minutes to get to school and surprisingly I was early. As I threw my backpack onto the hood of my car I noticed that the lot was filling fast. Suddenly I heard a bell ring. Great! I'm late for my first class. I ran as fast as I could to the office for my class schedule and locker number. The secretary smiled as she handed me my slips and I rushed out the door tripping myself on the way. By second period math class everyone knew about the "new girl" and god were they smothering me.

By third hour gym I had managed to fall 3 consecutive times, hit and meet Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. During lunch period things had seemed to calm down, besides the fact that Mike and his friend Eric seemed to be fighting for my attention which all but pleased Jessica. I sat and dazed as Jessica and Angela blabbed about what to write for the school paper. They really were out of idea by the time I chirped in with eating disorders and Speedo bulges on the boys swim team. That's when it happened. As soon as I turned my attention from Jessica's blabbing about prom and Mike I saw them. They looked like gods walking into the lunch room. Not even walking, they were gliding. I listened intently as Jessica told me who they were. "Those are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's kids." "They moved here from Alaska a few years back." "The blonde and the tall guy, is Rosalie and Emmett". "That girl right there is Alice and the Blonde guy next to her is Jasper". "What about him" I asked Jessica. Her gaze followed suit to mine and Angela's alike. "Oh him" "that's Edward Cullen." "Totally gorgeous and not interested in anyone here" "Don't even waste your time." I slowly pulled my gaze away from him. "I wasn't going to" I almost whispered to her. For the last 15 minutes of lunch all I could do was glance at the table behind me. I had to know who this guy was. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. A vampire, every last one of them was a vampire. The only question on my mind at this point was, "did they know me?" As I pondered this thought I periodically glared at the table behind me. I know it was wrong but he was for a lack of better words, beautiful.

Once again as I caught myself taking a peak at this amazingly handsome man the bell rang jerking me from my daze. As I walked down the hall looking at my slip I almost tripped over my own feet once again, but thankfully Mike was there to catch me. "What class do you have Bella?" Mike asked as he straightened me out. "Um Biology 101" I stated as I looked down at my slip for the 1000 time. "Well I do too. Follow me." He stated. As we walked into the classroom I noticed the guy from lunch..Edward. I realized then that my mind had not played tricks on me. He was as gorgeous as I had thought him to be.

As I reached Mr. Millers desk he assigned me a seat, next to Edward. As I sat down I noticed he made a very disgusted face. Throughout the whole hour I tried to figure out what was so wrong with me. Why did it seem that he was thoroughly repulsed with me? "He must know my secret I thought". Just as I started to confront him the bell rang and he ran out. The rest of my day went by as usual. My dad and I planned on meeting up for dinner later that night so I had time to do my chores and homework before then. Just as I finished my English the events of the day caught up to me. I quickly grabbed the blanket of the end of my bed and fell into a fitful sleep. As I slept I dreamed of Edward. His face and even what he would do to kill me and keep his existence. Just as I pulled out my weapon of choice I woke up.

It was dark and the only light I had shown in from a street light outside. As I pulled my hair into a pony tail I reached for my phone to call my dad. "Where the hell are you at bells, I've been waiting for 15 minutes!" my dad yelled into the phone. "I know dad I fell asleep." "Order me the usual I'll be there in 10". As I hung up the phone I reached for my purse and keys and was out the door. The whole way to the diner I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. How was I to confront him? Or even approach him for that matter? I had a lot of thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide and Seek**

As I pulled up to the diner I noticed Charlie in the corner window tapping his fingers. When I walked in he rose from his seat. "So how was your first day of school Bells?" he asked as I sat down. "Same as always dad." I replied as I sat down in front of my garden salad. The rest of our meal was spent in silence, which was probably for the best with as much as I had to deal with right now. I still couldn't believe what Edward was. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the thought of someone so beautiful, being so evil. But that was what he was. Evil, a demon even, and he was supposed to be beautiful, to draw in his prey. I had a feeling that if I wasn't careful I could end up being that prey. The remainder of my night was spent thinking. Pondering the options I had and the choice I knew I had to make.

The next few days Edward was no where around which in a way, was a good thing. I loved not having to look at him knowing I would have to eventually kill him off. It wasn't until him that I started to think of my job as actual murder. That couldn't be though, could it? I mean, as far as I knew vampires didn't have souls. They chose the life they had; I on the other hand had no say so in my destiny. Although Edward was not around his family was, and from what I had found out from Charlie Mr. Cullen was the head Doctor at the hospital in town. As I thought more about it this job was getting harder by the minute. Could the whole family be vampires? Was that even normal? All these questions bombarded me just as the bell rang and school let out. Instead of meeting Charlie for dinner I decided to hit the gym I was getting out of shape and fast. If I wanted this job done right I would have to be on my toes and up to par with my kick boxing and karate. After 4 grueling hours of some much needed exercise I was wiped. Once again as I was driving home my thoughts were of nothing but Edward. As much as I tried I couldn't shake him from my mind and it was driving me insane. Within minutes I was pulling up the drive way when I noticed someone near the woods. I quickly jumped out of the truck and ran towards the standing figure, but by the time I reached the tall oak trees the figure was gone. "Okay Bella, you are really starting to lose it" I thought to myself as I walked back towards the house and up the steps.

When I opened the front door I noticed Charlie passed out in front of the wide screen, with the remainder of the football game still going. I gently laid a blanket on him and went to hop into the shower. I turned the water on as hot as it would go as I started to undress. Suddenly a feeling of discomfort came over me and I looked out the window. "No one is there crazy, snap out of it" I told myself. I must need this shower more than I thought. It must have been a good half hour before the water started running cold down my back as I quickly shut the shower of and grabbed a towel. As I walked out of the bathroom I threw my clothes in the dirty laundry hamper and walked into my room. I walked over to my dresser to grab clean underwear and pajamas and noticed something was not right. My room was not in the same manner I had left it. I quickly looked around and noticed my bedroom window was wide open. "Now I know that is not my imagination, that sucker was shut." I said aloud possibly hoping whoever had done it would hear me. I dressed quickly and lay in bed with my favorite old copy of Romeo and Juliet and opened the creased page. As I lay reading I heard a knock on my door. "Bells?" Charlie called from behind the door. "Come in." I stated and continued reading. " I have to go down to the station, something about a security guard being killed down at the Fairview mill." He stated. "Okay, yeah, no problem, see you tomorrow." I replied. He quietly shut the door and I went back to my reading. Only seconds later I was interrupted with another knock. "Ugh. Come in!" I said a little irritated. The only problem was that no one opened the door. Within seconds there was a figure standing in the corner of my room. I quickly grabbed the steak from my nightstand drawer and jumped out of bed. "Who the fuck are you!?" I screamed, not being able to see the face of the intruder. "you know who I am." The voice stated bluntly. As I heard the voice I scanned my memory to match the voice with a face. Suddenly my memory fell onto 4th hour biology and the face the voice fell to was none other than Edward Cullen. Just as it registered in my brain that he was in my room invading my territory he came out of the shadows. It was hard to believe that he was standing right in front of me, giving me the perfect opportunity to attack and I could do nothing. I was utterly paralyzed by the site of him. It was right at that moment that I knew I was in trouble. I had broken the one cardinal rule. The only rules come to think of it. That rule; never fall in love with the job.

At that moment, millions of thoughts ran through my head. The main thought consisted of how I was to kill someone who looked like an angel. As quickly as those thoughts had come they had gone, and I was faced with the task in front of me. It took everything in me to spit out my next sentence to the man standing in front of me, and for some reason I was worried how I would look towards him. "Ho..How did you know where I lived?" I stammered as quietly as possible. "Well..." he started, "It's not hard to find your truck, or fallow your sent for that matter." I curiously glared at him in astonishment. I knew I did not smell bad. There was no way! I showered daily. Just as that last thought passed through me he stated "you smell like lavender and lilacs. It smells rather beautiful." I suddenly felt my cheeks get red at that comment trying to snap myself back into reality. "Well what are you doing here?" I asked. As he stepped further from the corner I noticed a small smile playing on his lips. "I believe I should be asking you the same question Miss. Swan." "Well I… Wait a god damn minute mister!" "This is my house your in! Now what the fuck are you doing here?" I all but screamed at him. I was beyond pissed now. I wanted to drown his ass in holy water for even asking that question. "I was just passing through and well…I wanted to see if you were really that beautiful, or if I had imagined it all." With that said I was all but down on the ground trying to pick up my jaw. "hah…yeah right" I murmured low enough for only myself to hear, or so I thought. At that moment I felt an ice cold hand on my cheek. "This isn't going to end well" I thought as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**For copyright purposes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, Twilight or any of the characters associated with Stephanie Myer's imagination. I do however own all ideas played out in this story. Please do not take any of this without asking me. KTHNX! Now to the story!**

**Gimmie Gimmie Shock Treatment**

Within minutes Edwards lips were lightly placed on mine and all I could manage to do was respond to the invitation. It felt like hours had passed as we stood there with our tongues entwined. Suddenly Edward threw me onto my bed shock covering his face. "I'm sorry, I lost control. I don't even know why I just did that. You're supposed to be killing me." He said as he ran a finger through his hair. "I…I… your right, I am supposed to kill you." The words all but flew from my mouth and when I looked up Edward was gone. I got up from my position on the bed and ran to the window. There was no sight of him at all. Not even a sign that he had been there. With everything in me I forced myself to lay down and get some sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and with the events that had just taken place I needed my rest.

The next day at school seemed to drag on quiet slowly. As I stat at lunch I absentmindedly played with my food as Jessica and Angela talked about the prom. Just for measures I threw out a response here and there to let them think I had been paying attention. Every few minutes I would get the feeling that someone was watching me and indistinctively I would turn at glance and Edward and his family acting to eat. In some manner I was actually dreading Biology next hour for I knew I had to sit through it with Edward by my side. I also had realized while trying to sleep last night with little success that it was going to be awkward between us now. "What do you think Bella?" Angela asked me. "Huh? I'm sorry Angela I'm just tired what did you say?" With that Angela half heartedly smiled at me. "It's okay. I just wanted to know what you thought about the chance of Eric asking me to prom." I smiled back at her and answered. "You should just ask him. You're a strong independent woman. Take charge." With that she smiled and shook her head just as the bell rang signaling 4th hour.

As I walked to class I realized I had never been so nervous in my life. I had so many thoughts going through my head. What if we just killed one another right there in the class room? Would he poof into dust, would I go to jail for murder? Does it count if he is already dead? I silently giggled to myself as I entered the class room. As I sat down in my assigned seat Edward looked at me, and smiled. As hard as it was for me, I turned to him and gave him a tight lipped smile. As I turned my head back to the front of the class Mr. Miller was passing out our assignment. Throughout the course of the hour the class was silent as they worked, Except Edward. He was done with the worksheet within the first 3 minutes. With about 20 minutes to spare I finished my work and turned it in. As I walked back to my seat I noticed a folded piece of paper on my side of the desk. I carefully picked it up and gave Edward a questioning glance. His only reply was a nod of his head as he doodled on his notepad. For some reason I looked around the room before I opened it. When I noticed everyone was busy I read the letter.

_Bella, I'm very sorry for what happened last night. I only pushed you away in fear of killing you. You…you're sent, it drives me insane. It has taken everything in me to not grab you and rip into your neck. I just had to kiss you though. I had to know what you tasted like. Once again I am very sorry for my horrible display of actions. _

_Sincerely, Edward _

I was absolutely floored at what I had just read. He wanted to kill me. My worst fear had become a real live nightmare. I was Edwards prey; he could tear into me at any moment. Now I knew I had to be ready for anything he threw at me. Suddenly I noticed he was patiently waiting for me to reply to the letter. I only saw it as my own death certificate. Quickly I grabbed the pen from my planner and responded as fast as I could.

_Edward, It's not your fault it's just your nature, but maybe shock treatment would help with that problem? In all honesty though, I guess that vampire and slayer don't mix for a reason. I felt the exact same way when you walked out of the corner. I don't pull that thing out on just anyone. M Although it is known that this is wrong, please don't be sorry for the kiss it was rather nice._

_Sincerely, Bella_

As I slid the letter back over to him the bell rang. Not wanting to watch him read it, and feeling extremely stupid for what I had written I bolted from the class and to my 5th hour algebra class. The rest of my day was spent kicking myself for what I had said in that letter. Was I out of my mind? We were meant to hate one another; it was a law of nature. Well a supernatural nature at least. As my 6th hour science class ended I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had royally fucked up. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster ready to throw up. As I walked to my locker I was stopped by an overly excited Angela. "Bella he said yes, Eric said YES!" she all but screamed at me. I smiled at her news and gave her a hug. "See Angela I told you so, just take control. Congratulations." I said as she walked with me. As we reached my locker Jessica came running over blabbing about shopping for prom dresses. Both girls stated that they needed my opinion so I agreed to go with them the fallowing day. While I opened my locker both girls ran off giggling and joking around. I slowly shook my head as I noticed a paper fall to the floor. As I picked up the paper I realized it was the letter from biology. Quickly I shoved the paper into my back pocket as I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the parking lot. As I reached my truck I threw my pack onto the hood and reached for the letter in my pocket. Just as I began reading it I had a sudden bad feeling. I turned around just in time to see Tyler Crowley's van swerving towards me. Out of natural reaction I dropped and threw out my hands. The van flew back at least a foot and though I was scared it was nothing new. As I went to get up I noticed someone had a hold of me; Edward. For seconds we stared at one another when suddenly I could hear the crowds forming. By the time I turned to look at Edward again he was gone. Angela and Jessica were the first on site, fallowed by Mike and Eric and also Tyler climbing out the passenger's side of his van to see if I was alive. Although I insisted I was fine everyone begged me to go to the emergency room. Even though I agreed one thought crossed my mind. "Why did he jump in the way?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Where does it hurt?**

Although I tried to be patient it was very hard with Tyler constantly apologizing to me for the accident. After the fifth time of me telling him I was fine Charlie walked in, with Dr. Cullen behind him. As Dr. Cullen checked my vitals I could slightly hear Charlie telling Tyler his license was history. "Well" Dr. Cullen stated. "Everything seems to be up to par, vitals are good and there is no head trauma. I guess you're free to go." Ignoring Charlie and Tyler both I hopped off the Gurney to go call Renée who I knew must have been worried sick.

As I was walking down the corridor going through the contacts in my phone I ran smack dab into Edward. It took me a minute to realize he was there and took me even longer to find my voice. "He…hey how are you?" he asked me. "I…uh hah I'm okay, thanks. You know super human strength and all." As I said that he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Yeah well I just wanted to make sure…I didn't know how tough you actually were…so yeah." When his sentence was finished he walked away from me. By the time I went to reach out for him Charlie was done filling out papers, and pulling me in the opposite direction.

Once again Edward was in my head like the pelage. It was almost like an itch I couldn't scratch. Irritating as hell yet in some sense it didn't bother me at all. Later that night I lay in bed wondering if I would have another visit from Edward. I tried to stay up and see if he would come but all attempts had failed and I fell into another restless sleep. It seemed that ever since I had turned 17 I had the most awkward dreams ever. The type of dreams you try your hardest to forget. As I picked myself up from the sand in front of me I noticed I was dressed almost to the T in a white flowing gown. The only problem; the dress was covered in blood, along with my hands and parts of my arms. As my vision adjusted to my surroundings I noticed what I had done. Edward lay in the distance seemingly beaten. I had won the battle that I dreaded to have. Though I tried to make my way to him I was stuck; chained to some contraption. As I tried to free myself I heard a noise in the distance. That noise was my alarm, telling me to get up.

Unwillingly I pulled my blankets back and walked to the bathroom. For some reason I was moving at a pace that was slower than usual. By the time I was walking out the door it was 8:15 and I was now late for school. My day seemed pretty normal until I heard my name over the P.A. system. "Isabella Swan Please report to Mrs. Watson's office immediately, thank you." As I heard my name I slugged out of my seat and down the stairs to the office. When I reached Mrs. Watsons office she greeted me. "Isabella, please come in." she stated. "Now I have noticed that you love to read so I have switched your 1st and 2nd hours to library assistant." As I heard her words I almost died laughing but thought against it in fear of getting detention. "I… I well okay I guess." I stammered as I followed her down the hall to the library. As we reached the doors I noticed a tall man with glasses standing behind a desk. Once we were in the library Mrs. Watson introduced us. "Isabella Swan I would like to introduce you to Rupert Giles." "He is the librarian here at Forks High. Anything you need to know just ask him. Ill leave you two to get acquainted now." She stated most abruptly as she left the room. When I knew she was completely gone I finally spoke. "Yeah sorry for your being misinformed but I'm not really into the whole book thing so if it's okay Ill just go back…" "Your not here to help with books Miss. Swan." Mr. Giles stated. As he finished his sentence I turned back to look at him. "What am I here for then?" I slowly asked him. "Well I am your watcher of course." At that statement I completely turned my body towards him. "I have been assigned your guardian throughout your course as slayer. I'm here to…teach you if you will." I gave him a smug look and firmly replied to his last statement. "I do not need a babysitter thank you very much Mr. Giles. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for lunch period." With that I turned on my heel and walked out of the library, extremely confused as to what had just taken place.

Walking to the lunch room I noticed I had even more to think about now that there was this babysitter situation. Who had even sent this guy; I mean I'm 17 years old. I can take care of myself for crying out loud. As I reached the vending machine for a Pepsi I decided to sit alone today. While walking towards a table semi close the Cullen's I was approached by Eric Yorkie for the 5th time today. "Hey Bella, so I was wondering if you wanted to come to La' Push with a bunch of us this Friday night." Confused I slowly responded to his question. "And that is…" I stated. "Well." He spoke again "It's this new club that just opened up in Port Angeles. So are you in or out?" "Well…"I thought for a minute. "Sure. It sounds like fun."

I smiled and walked away before I was caught up in another conversation with him. It was strange that when you needed people the most they were never around; yet when you didn't need them you were beating them off with a damn stick. With that thought I sniffed a laugh and continued to the table opening my soda on the way. Just as I placed my bag on the table and sat down I noticed Edward walking towards my table. Without having time to react he pulled out a chair and sat down, speaking as he did so. "So how do you like your watcher?" he stated. For a moment all I could do was stare at him blankly. "How did you know?" I asked in a jumbled response. He smiled and gave me the dumbest response I had ever heard. "Meet me at my car after school." And with that he got up and returned to his normal table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Waste my time**

The rest of my lunch hour was spent alone. As I sat there playing with my soda bottle I contemplated everything that had taken place in the last week. My life had done a complete 180 and I had no idea if it was for the better or for the worse. I mean being the slayer was enough for anyone to handle but falling in love with a vampire! I needed a serious Dr. Phil session here. Jerry Springer couldn't even cure this one. I could see it now "Slayers and the vampires they love. Next on Jerry Springer." Even trying to imagine a relationship where Edward and I could co-exist was a fucking joke. We were like oil and water, unable to mix.

As that last concept ran threw my mind the bell rang and I slowly walked to biology. Oddly enough it was very quiet throughout Mr. Miller's lesson. Edward hadn't spoken one word to me in the last 45 minutes or so. At first I found it very peaceful not being bothered but after awhile I was by far annoyed. I felt as if there was something wrong or he was mad at me. Although I wanted to speak to him I didn't want him to bring up the prior days letter exchange. The thought of his response alone made me sick to my stomach. Suddenly a horrible reaction hit me like a ton of bricks. It was inevitable; my loving Edward would ultimately kill him. I couldn't do that to him.

I knew now I should have never kissed him. I should have never looked in his direction; I should have never been born. Why did this have to happen to me? I just wanted for once to be normal. As all the possibilities ran through my head I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I had to get out of here and fast. With that idea in place I scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved it rather harshly at Edward. After I made sure he was opening the letter I bolted from the classroom.

As I reached to open my locker a hand slammed it shut quite abruptly. I slowly turned knowing who had done it. As my body adjusted Edward stared me dead in the eyes; letter in hand. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Bella?!" I lightly sighed as I began to answer the question. "You know what it means Edward. If we are together one or both of us will die. I just don't think I could go through that."

His hand slightly brushed my cheek. "Bella…I would never hurt you…or kill you for that matter. You…you mean something to me. I don't know what but you do." Once the last words slipped from his mouth I felt the hot tears sting my face. As quickly as I could I ran from the building and to the parking lot. When I reached my truck I realized that wasn't far enough so I kept running. I ran until my legs were on fire.

When I finally stopped I noticed I was far from the school; in the woods, I just didn't know where to be exact. By the time I caught my breath I was all but laying against a tree clenching my sides, taking slow deep breaths. Soon enough my heart beat came back down to its normal rhythm and yet again there was Edward laughing at me, with a cocky grin on his face. "You run pretty fast for a hum…well half human." At that remark I let out a small laugh as my response. "Yeah well I'm used to strange vampires chasing me." With that some what of a frown appeared on Edwards face.

Not at all too sure how it happened we started walking through the woods together. We talked about literature, music, art, and Edward even shared stories of when he was alive. I had to admit he had a very interesting life. Not your regular blood sucker at all. In fact he hated being a vampire which for a moment was hard to believe, until he explained how he had come to be. "Well…" he started.

"It was 1918 and the Spanish influenza had hit Chicago hard. My father had died in mere days and both my mother and I lay in a makeshift hospital. Her last words were spoken to Carlisle. All she had told him was to do everything in his power to save me." "So… I'm sure after much difficulty Carlisle changed me. I mean I'm not saying I'm happy he did but I am grateful to have him in my life. Carlisle and Esme are both wonderful people. They have helped me trough this."

As he spoke his last words I just couldn't go on any longer I suddenly burst into tears right in front of him and not even hiding the fact that I was. I had never known people to be so kind; Vampires at that. It was now more than ever that I truly hated myself and what I had become. Now there was just no way I could kill them and damn them to hell. It wasn't right; they were good vampires they cared about people. They had even tried to help people. More than ever in my whole life I prayed for an answer. There had to be a loop hole through this whole slayer thing. I couldn't possibly kill them. I would never dream of it knowing now what I do. I had to talk to Giles and fast. I wanted out and I didn't care if I had to sacrifice my own life to do so.

Dazed in my own thoughts I realized that we had finally reached the school's parking lot again, only are cars remained. Nonchalantly Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he followed me to my truck. "So Edward I guess this is good night." I shyly stated and smiled at him. "I guess it is Bella. Have a good evening." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

Once Edward was back to his own vehicle the butterflies started rising. I felt like I was floating and this was the first time in a long time I had ever fallen this hard for anyone Human or not. Although I knew that my heart could not be trusted I simply didn't care. I knew what I felt for Edward, and I knew it was real. I was going to make this work if it killed me. With silly girlish thought floating through my head I drove home not paying any mind at all to getting there on time. Today had been amazing in every way.


	6. Chapter 6

**First time for everything**

Although my day had been seemingly perfect my night was not. I couldn't sleep that night with all the thoughts of the day's events replaying in my mind. When the last of my chemistry homework was done and I was tired of reading from Romeo and Juliet I turned off my night stand lamp and looked at the street lights. I wondered as I lay there what Edward was doing. After a few moments I fell into a somewhat awkward sleep.

As I slept I dreamt of a boy, no more than 16 whom I had never seen before. He was tall with dark hair and dark features. Throughout my dream he followed me around. Every so often I would turn and look at him; but the last time I did he was gone and in his place a horrible monster. At first I thought it to be a over-sized dog but as I truly looked I could tell that it was no dog; it was a wolf.

At that moment I began to run as fast as my legs would carry me. When suddenly I felt it; the most excruciating pain I had ever known rip throughout my body. As the monster tore at my legs I woke up screaming. To my surprised when I sat up in bed I noticed a familiar figure in the corner of my room. It was Edward. "What are you doing here?" I asked groggily. "I'm sorry Bella, I had a feeling something was wrong with you. I just had to check to make sure you were okay. You are okay…aren't you?" I smiled at the thought of his kindness and answered. "Yeah…well except for the nightmare I just had." Edward frowned as he responded. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"No…but would you mind hanging out for a bit? Don't worry Charlie is working the graveyard shift." He laughed at that last statement and responded with a smile. "Sure I don't mind." With that said I jumped up and put a DVD into my TV and sat back on my bed, patting a spot for him to join me. As he laid on my bed he put his arms behind his head relaxing and waiting for the movie to begin.

Although we were to be watching a movie we mostly talked and laughed and even joked. I hadn't laughed so hard in so long. It felt good to be able to do so. Throughout our conversations we debated many different things such as history and politics. In the middle of a heated debate on being democrat or republic I shoved Edward lightly in the arm. In doing so he took my wrist and held it for a moment. With no words spoken between either of us we kissed. It was the most electric of kisses I had ever received. As I pulled myself from his grasp I noticed the hunger that bore from his eyes. I wanted Edward and there was nothing that was going to stop me; not even him. With that thought in place I crawled on top of him straddling his waist in the process.

Suddenly Edward opened his mouth to speak. "Bella, I don't think this is a good idea…I thin…" I didn't give him a chance to deny me what I wanted so desperately. As he opened his mouth to speak again I plunged my tongue into his mouth exploring every crevice. I had to have all of him. Surprisingly he didn't push away this time. As the kiss deepened I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tore off my own. His touch against my skin was undeniably tantalizing. Suddenly he shoved me onto my back and rested on top of me. Laying on top of my body the gold in his eyes burned into my skin. I had never felt anything so wonderful.

Still staring at me he spoke. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I felt my heart skip a beat as I responded. "I…yes Edward." Even though I spoke coherently I still felt as if my words were silent mumbles. With that said I slowly shimmied out of my shorts and under garments as he removed his jeans and briefs. His body was to say the least amazing. He was not overly skinny and had biceps to die for. Slowly but surely his lips crashed back onto my own; and we kissed again for what seemed like hours. As our tongues danced along with one another's I felt the swelling of his bulge beneath me. As his lips trailed from my lips down to my bare breasts I drew in a sharp breath. "This is it." I thought as his fingers trailed my waist. Suddenly I felt him gently insert a finger in between my folds as I let out a small whimper.

"Are you okay?!" He asked in somewhat of a panic. Breathless I answered him. "I…yes I'm okay." With that he continued to slowly move his finger in and out of me as my body turned hot. Not wanting to waste anymore time I stopped him. "Please Edward…I need you." With that said he slowly took stance and placed his hands on my hips. As he did so I positioned myself lower on the bed and wrapped my legs around him. Once they were locked in place I felt him enter me. Pushing into my hips he kept his eyes on me the whole time. Edward started slow and as a rhythm was formed he sped up his pace a bit more. Lying there looking at him I ran my hands over his chest and also through his hair which was very soft for being sweaty. As we rocked back and forth he kissed my forehead, cheeks, lips and neck nuzzling into me from time to time. As I started to feel waves of pleasure hit me I dug my nails into his back and shoulders. While I did so I could hear his moans and grunts muffled by my hair. Suddenly I couldn't take it any more.

"Edward please I need to feel every inch of you. Don't hold back." With that said he once again turned and placed me on top of him. I quickly inserted myself on him and slid down his length. Once I was positioned Edward grabbed my hips and thrust himself as hard as he could into me. Suddenly I felt it again. The waves of pleasure; only this time they weren't stopping. As I was hit with it again Edward sped up seeming not to care about what was going on around him. One last hard thrust was all it took. I was coming and uncontrollably at that. He too shortly joined me as I lay there trembling. As he slid out of me he kissed my forehead once again as I lay on his chest falling fast asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please let me know what you think of chapter 6 as I have never written a love scene. If it sucks I'm sorry hopefully ill get better as I go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE DUTCH COURAGE**

When I woke up I was alone. "How typical." I thought. "Even for a vampire." As I sat up in bed I turned on the night stand lap. When the room lit up I noticed an envelope next to my Romeo and Juliet book. I cautiously picked it up and opened it. As I read over it a smile came over my face.

"Bella, my god you're beautiful. I'm sorry to have left without saying goodbye. I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I have left my cell phone number for you to reach me. If it isn't too much trouble I'd like for you to meet my family. Call me later.

360-725-6473

Sincerely,

Edward."

After folding the letter I grabbed my cell phone and punched in Edward's number. Deciding against calling I sent him a text message. "Hey, how are you?" I smiled and shut my phone carrying it with me downstairs. As I searched through the refrigerator for something to eat I heard "The Dutch Courage" playing on my phone. I quickly set the orange on the counter and reached for the cell. Opening the message a smile spread across my face. "I'm good just thinking about you actually. So given any thought about meeting my family?" A slight giggle escaped my mouth. "I only just read your letter give me a moment to mull it over. By the way…I'm…Sorry about before. I didn't mean to push you into anything."

Nervous about his response I occupied my time by making some bacon and eggs. I was a long while before I received any type of response from him. Hearing "The Dutch Courage" play again I almost didn't want to open my phone; Almost. I slid the screen open and read the response; happy I did. "You didn't push anything Bella. I have no regrets. Last night was amazing." Smiling once again I replied. "So what are you doing today? Would you like to hang out?" For some reason the replies were becoming quicker. "Sure I'll be there in an hour." "It's cold out. Dress warm. See you in a bit."

With that said I ran upstairs and hopped into the shower. Only giving me an hour to get ready was pushing it but I managed well. By the time I was finished with my hair I received another text from him. "I'll be there in 5 minutes. I can't wait to see you." In exact time Edward's car was In front of my house with him standing by the back passenger door. Quickly I took one last look in the mirror, grabbed my purse and coat and ran out the front door. "Hey." He spoke softly opening the door for me. When he got in the drivers seat I responded. "Hey yourself." My god he looked delicious. His hair was its usual messy self and he smelled amazing. He wore a grey fitted T-shirt with a grey jacket over top and dark jeans. It took every thing in me not to touch him. After a few minutes I noticed we were leaving town and from the looks of it heading towards Port Angeles. Although I tried to hide it I was excited. I really wanted to check out a book store I had heard about from Angela. Looking out the window at nothing particular I felt a cold chill on my hand, and noticed Edward was cradling my hand in his. I smiled at the jester and adjusted my hand a bit. After a few moments of silence Edward spoke. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing it but will you please come meet my family?" "I want them to see just how wonderful you really are. Not just tell them that you are." Another few moments of silence lapsed on my end with a shallow sigh. "If I say yes can we go to the book store?" He then let out a small laugh. "We can do anything you'd like to Bella." I slightly smiled to myself with my answer in tow. "Okay…Deal."

Within minutes we pulled up to Thunderbird and Whale new and used bookstore. As I walked throughout the store I looked at many different books but ended up settling for a copy of pride and prejudice. As I went to pay for the book Edward pushed my hand aside. "I've got it Bella." He spoke softly and paid the cashier. As we exited the building he grabbed for my hand. As we strolled along the street we passed a dress shop and the question came up. "Are you going to the prom?" I looked at Edward and stifled a laugh. "NO. I'm not the most graceful person around." Seeing the question bothered me some he dropped it. Having our fill of the city we headed back to the car.

Looking at him as I buckled my seat belt I finally responded to his earlier asked question. "Well we might as well stop by your place. Meet the family and all before you keep asking." As he started the car a smile came over his lips. We drove for a long time before I spoke again. "Are you going to call and let everyone know that a slayer will be coming over?" He looked at me smugly and answered. "Trust me; they already know." Within minutes we were pulling up a dirt road and in front of the most beautiful home I had ever seen. Before I could even grab for the door handle Edward was opening it for me. I thanked him as he helped me out of the car.

Walking into the home I could feel the tension from someone but not everybody. I quickly took in my surroundings in case I needed to make an exit. The walls were beautifully decorated with many different painting and knick knacks. As we walked up a flight of stairs I could sense them talking of me. Once we reached the final step I seen the most beautiful group of people ever. All were smiles except for one. She was very tall and slender; she had blonde hair down to the middle of her back and the most beautiful features ever. Suddenly Edward spoke which somewhat startled me. "Everyone; this is Bella, The vampire slayer."

**I know the chapters have been short but for some reason it is getting harder for me to come up with the rest of the story line. Please forgive me for the lengthy wait on this chapter. Also I am in the beginning stages of another story. Another Bella and Edward romance, however they will be human. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 8-Part of me

**Chapter 8- Part Of Me**

As Edward said those words, it felt as if all the air was sucked from the room, which was also impossible considering I was the only one who was actually breathing. On instinct I went into a postition that was ready for attack. Just because Edward thought fondly of me, didn't mean the others would.

When I realized that no one had a motive to attack I straightened myself into a standing positon. I struggled to force a smile onto my face but when I did I noticed that it was returned ten fold...well almost. One of them, undoubtly the most beautiful of the coven was giving me the most evil of glares I have ever seen, and I wasnt even trying to kill her. As Edward introduced everyone I realized her name was Rosalie.

There were also five others in the room along with her. Jasper who was very handsome but also seemed to be hopped up on caffine or maybe on speed, Alice who instantly hugged me and PROMISED that we would become the best of friends, Emmett who was a bear rather than a man, and laughed like a banshee. Lastly was Carlisle who was a Doctor at the local hospital in Forks, and his gorgeous wife Esme who made it a point to both hug and thank me for changing the way Edward had been acting.

After introductions Edward thought it best to show me the rest of their home, and ofcourse, his bedroom. As we made our way to the end of the hall, he lightly pushed the door open to reavel a beautiful room that consisted of two walls that were made of windows. As I walked further into the room I heard the door close. I quickly turned around and saw Edward smiling at me. " I'm sorry" He commented. "My family is a bit...how do you say, difficult, when it comes to social events." " The only one who really knows how to act normally would be Carlisle."

"Edward your family was wonderful and very nice." I replied smiling. "Except for the spawn of satan with the blonde hair and horns that is." I chuckled as I finished my response. "Ah...Rosalie is, just jealous of you. She has never been up for letting anyone in on the secret life we live, expecially the one and only slayer. Please forgive her." He smiled to me as he walked closer towards me.

As he got closer I backed up until my back hit the Glass wall. Once I was cornered, his lips cooled mine in what could only be discribed as a loving and needy kiss. When we pulled apart he opened his eyes and smiled his wonderfully beautiful crooked smile. "What?" I asked as I noticed Him look past me into the woods. "I want to take you somewhere, do you trust me?" he ask as he looked into my eyes. As his smile grew I contomplated my answer.

"Yess?" I quietly spoke to him in response. With that he grabbed me and hoisted me onto his back. Once my arms were safely around his neck he pounced out of the windeow We quickly flew through the air as he gripped onto a tree outside the window. Once he had a steady grip he turned and smiled at me once again. " You better hold on tight, spider monkey." With that we went full speed up that tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight. :-(**

* * *

**I had never felt such a rush in my life as we glided throughout the forest trees. When we finally came to a stop we were high above a pine tree. "This is...Amazing Edward. I've never seen a view so beautiful." He looked at me and smiled. "Neither have I Bella." As he said that I felt my face become very hot. As I tried to turn away he placed his finger under my chin. When I lifted my eyes towards him he moved closer until our lips were touching. As we kissed I felt as if my body was on fire. As he pulled me closer I snaked my fingers around his neck and into his hair. Minutes passed before I pulled away and when I did I was still flushed.**

**"Edward. As much as I am enjoying this, I think its time that I get home." I didnt want to go but I knew that with having to make dinner and do home work I was running out of time. "Hang on tight then Bella." He replied and smiled as I climbed up his back. The rush of the wind felt amazing after our little makeout session and within minutes we were on the outskirts of my backyard. Once he set me firmly on the ground I walked around to his front and threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. " I'll text you after I'm finished with my homework." As I finished my sentance he nodded and kissed me and as soon as he was here he was gone. **

**I quietly set down my bag and keys and made my way into the kitchen. As I pulled out all the ingredients for my turkey chilli I heard my dads crusier pull into the drive. I went to the fridge grabbed him a beer and set it on the table with a bowl of pretzels. As I went back to preparing dinner he walked into the kitchen, grabbed his beer and snack, Kissed my cheek and went to sit in front of the big screen. While cutting the peppers for the chilli my phone went off. It was a text but I didnt recognize the number. I quickly opened the phone to find that it was Alice, Edwards sister. "Bella, it was wonderful to meet you. We are going to be such good friends! Im sorry for the way Rosalie acted." I smiled at the text and replied. "Its okay Alice, Im sure we will be." With that I finished making dinner so I could get started on homework.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, If you haven't noticed or are too young to remember, As they kiss comsume is based off the tv series Buffy the Vampire slayer. I am currently watching seasons to get some good ideas and direction on where to take this story. As always input ans suggestions are alway welcomed!


End file.
